The Hand of Glory
by eeeMa
Summary: Fred Weasley and his twin George find the perfect prank to pull on Malfoy after eavsdropping with their Extendible Ears. R&R please!


Fred and George Weasley sat in their compartment with their younger siblings Ron and Ginny, Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Fred and George had only recently invented Extendible Ears for their joke shop. They were now eavesdropping on the Slytherin compartment.

"Draco, what did you do this summer?" A girl named Pansy Parkinson asked.

"The same as usual. Father and I went to our mansion in Scotland. I got this over the summer." Malfoy said.

"What is it?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"What does it look like, Goyle? It's my Hand of Glory. It's dark magic. It only gives light to the holder. Don't touch it, Crabbe! It'll strangle anyone but me." Malfoy yelled.

Fred snickered. He looked over at his twin. George nodded, a grin spreading on his face. This was the perfect time for a prank!

Hermione had noticed the two of them grinning. "What are you two doing? I know you've been eavesdropping on the Slytherin compartment." She added as George shrugged.

Fred nodded. "That we have, Hermione. I think we should go get some candy from the trolley."

George grinned. "That's right. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

Fred and George opened the compartment door to find Malfoy yelling at Neville Longbottom, who had bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, Longbottom!" Malfoy yelled, pulling out his wand. The rest of the Slytherin kids had got out of their compartment to stand behind Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who had followed Fred and George out of their compartment, went to stand by Neville.

Fred grabbed George's robe. "Look at that. We don't even have to create a distraction. What shall we use to replace the Hand?"

George held a yellow plastic chicken up to Fred's face. It was the result of one of their trick wands. Fred grinned. "Excellent." He said. They slipped into the Slytherin compartment unnoticed; everyone was too busy watching Harry and Malfoy blasting spells at each other.

They found the Hand of Glory right away. Fred wrinkled his nose at it. "It's a little shriveled up. You'd think that Malfoy has better taste."

"No you wouldn't." George said grinning. "Here, try and wrap it in your cloak like this."

Fred grabbed the Hand and watched George transform the chicken into a replica of the Hand. Fred took his wand out of his pocket and whispered a spell under his breath.

"I made it so when Malfoy touches it, it'll try to strangle him. You heard how smug he sounded when he said that the hand will try to strangle anyone but him." George snickered, and they snuck back to their compartment.

They put their Extendible Ears back on. The fight had been broken up. Malfoy would be returning to his compartment any minute.

Harry and the others burst into the compartment. Fred wordlessly handed Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville Extendible Ears. They all listened quietly until:

"I can't believe that Longbottom! He's as thick as Crabbe! He bumps into me, and I pull out my wand in defense. Then Potter and Granger and the Weasley kids come to his rescue! You'd think that their in love with him!"

"Malfoy, you looked so brave out there." Pansy cooed. Fred, Harry, and Ginny all snorted at the same time. Hermione glanced at them, pursing her lips.

"At least I have dark magic that they don't have! My Hand of Glory will strangle them all some-aaaaahhh!"

"Malfoy, what is it?" Malfoy keep screaming. Fred and George burst out laughing as the others began to grin. Hermione could hear the noise. She looked up at Fred, alarm on her face.

"What did you two do?" She asked.

"Calm down, Hermione." George said after he could catch his breath.

"It was only a simple spell." Fred added. "We stole his Hand of Glory and replaced it with one of our yellow chickens."

George nodded, tears of mirth trickling down his face. "We made it look like the Hand of Glory, but it's strangling him."

Fred grinned. "Don't worry, Hermione. It won't kill him."

"Why not?" Ron muttered. "That would do everyone a favor?"

George snorted. "I know, but we do want to be able to get to Hogwarts without being sent to Azkaban for murder. We have loads of pranks this year."

"I think we should mail the Hand of Glory to him tomorrow. He'll never know what hit him."

Hermione looked at Fred again. "When will the charm wear off?"

George shrugged. "Who knows?"

Fred snorted. "Who cares?"

At dinner that night, Fred caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He had stratches and bruises all over his neck.

"Cheers." Fred whispered to George.


End file.
